Yukio Oikawa (Digimon Film Series)
Yukio Oikawa is a major antagonist in the Digimon film series and the overarching antagonist of the Digimon 0.2 trilogy. He is the overarching antagonist in Digimon: A New Digimon and Digimon: The Duel of BlackWarGreymon and then finally appearing as the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist in Digimon: A Million Points of Light. He is portrayed by Hiroyuki Sanada, who also portrayed Shingen Yashida in The Wolverine, Kenji in Rush Hour 3 and Akihiko in Avengers: Engame. Biography Early Life In his youth, Oikawa was a lonely Japanese immigrant child but eventually befriended Cody's father, Henry Hill, who was is only friend in America and is now passed. Before his death, he and Oikwawa always dreamed of wanting to go to the Digital World, but it seemed to be impossible. Years later, Oikawa was working at the United Nations at the time when the Digital World appeared in the sky and saw the DigiDestined returning to the Digital World. When he was the beach side near the Johnson Space Center, he had held up a framed picture of Henry to the sky, crying that he wanted Henry to see their dream realized. In his moment of grief and weakness, Oikawa was soon possessed by the disembodied spirit of Myotismon after it promised to make his wish to go to the Digital World come true. Following the possession, he became even darker in demeanor, his skin became sallow and his obsession with the Digital World grew increasingly unhealthy. Despite not being consciously aware of the evil entity he was hosting in his body and influencing his actions, Oikawa gained from Myotismon the idea and knowledge of how to create Digimon to serve him. For funding his plan, he formed an alliance with Mark Cafferty, the later U.S. Vice President, with to promise to rebuild America how he invisions it, with him as president. Over the years, he and Cafferty had killed everyone who was apart of Norstein's administration who knew about the Myotismon attack. Combining data with his own DNA, Arukenimon and Mummymon were created with the purpose of doing his bidding and in some way sending a part of himself to the Digital World. But while they could travel to the Digital World, he still could not, and seeing his creations freely wandering the Digital World only made him yearn to be there even more. He soon came to the conclusion that he would have to weaken the boundaries between the worlds to accomplish this. When he saw Ken Ichabod at his older brother’s funeral and sensed the Dark Spore residing in his neck, he manipulated Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor. Background As the Digimon Emperor, Ken constructed Control Spires which began to weaken the boundaries and upset the balance of the many worlds. But when the DigiDestined defeated the Digimon Emperor and Ken was reverted to his old self, they began demolishing the towers. Oikawa knew he would have to take action, and sent Arukenimon and Mummymon to battle against the DigiDestined and complete the Emperor's work. Arukenimon and Mummymon's plan of having BlackWarGreymon, one of Arukenimon's creations, destroy the Destiny Stones almost succeeded, but was thwarted at the last minute by Azulongmon. Following this, Oikawa decided it would be easier to weaken the barrier from his own side. Present In modern day, Oikawa instructed Arukenimon to open the Digital Gates in the entire world. He arrives with Cafferty at a meeting of the United Nations discussing the situation of Digimon invading earth. He states that he has an idea where he has captured Digimon from the previous attack and has trained them to be under human control, impressing the U.S. president Samuel Whitburne and gaining his attention. After the meeting ends, Whitburne requests to have a sneak peek of the human controlled Digimon, to which Oikawa shows him to. During Fourth of July eve, while the DigiDestined traveled around the world and helped close the gates, Arukenimon and Mummymon drove around San Diego in a truck and kidnapped twenty children. Meanwhile, Oikawa is showing President Whitburne around his facility showing the human controlled Digimon, Daemon and the Daemon Corps. Impressed with the results, Whitburne agrees with his proposal and leaves to a meeting with the National Security council. After Whitburne leaves, the Daemon Corps is revealed to be not human controlled and are in an alliance with Oikawa, making a deal that after for getting Ken. The following day, they kidnapped Ken as well, so that Oikawa could scan his Dark Spore and pass it on to the children. After that, he exchanges Ken to Daemon but are interrupted by Whitburne, who by to cancel the proposal due to the Digimon invasion being over. Oikawa decides tp take Whitburne hostage and kill him for seeing too. After the DigiDestined invaded the facility, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon escapes and go into hiding due to Whitburne in pursuit of him and Jody Marie Russo exposing his crimes to the public. After this, Oikawa, Arukenimon and Mummymon hide in a vacation house near Big Bear Lake, but BlackWarGreymon came from the Digital World to destroy them. BlackWarGreymon sensed that Arukenimon and Mummymon were not natural Digimon, which Oikawa confirmed. He also sensed that Oikawa belonged to neither world, due to Myotismon's spirit. Oikawa received unlikely help from the Chosen Children, as they knew they might need him to take the Dark Spores out of the children. As BlackWarGreymon battled WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode Oikawa and his henchmen fled and returned to Oikawa's run-down apartment in Washington, DC. The next day, he confronted Cody Hill, knowing he was a DigiDestined, but unaware that he was Henry's son. However, when he saw the name Hida on Cody's bag, he realized that the boy was the son of his best friend and fled. That night, he visited Henry's grave, plagued by memories and guilt. He didn't let this stop him, however, and went on to absorb the power of the Dark Spore of Nora Kawden, whose Spore blossomed earlier than expected. He succeeded in this despite the DigiDestined's attempts to stop him. Unexpectedly, Christopher, Cody's grandfather, happened upon them. Remembering Oikawa as his late son's childhood friend, Christopher tried to reason with Oikawa, explaining that they both missed Henry and he needn't be alone in his grief. Christopher almost succeeded in emotionally reaching the anguishing Oikawa, however, Myotismon interfered, using the power he absorbed from the flower to gain brief control over Oikawa's body, and tried to kill the old man. BlackWarGreymon intercepted the attack, but in the process was mortally injured, catching a glimpse of, to his horror, the shadow of Myotismon. Whitbunre opens fire on Oikawa but the bullet are stopped and are reflected back, killing the armed police officers and Whitburne managing to dodge the bullets. While everyone stood shocked by BlackWarGreymon's actions, Arukenimon and Mummymon took the chance to pull Oikawa away from the scene. BlackWarGreymon, now aware that Oikawa was being used as a puppet, flew into the sky and used the last of his power to seal the San Francisco gate to the Digital World. After the other Dark Spores had grown strong enough to bloom into flowers, Oikawa gathered all of the children together in San Francisco and used the Dark Spores to try and open a gate to the Digital World. However, he did not know that BlackWarGreymon had sealed the gate with the last of his power. Myotismon sensed this, and made Oikawa open up a portal to an entirely different world, the world of dreams. He entered the portal along with the Dark Spore children, his henchmen and the younger DigiDestined, who made it through the portal at the last second. Oikawa was confused when he realized he didn't reach the Digital World, and Myotismon's spirit used the powers of the dream world to remind Oikawa that he had possessed him. Following this, Oikawa fell to his knees in pain and the spirit of Myotismon separated from his body and assumed his appearance before absorbing the Dark Spores of the children to complete his rebirth as MaloMyotismon . The departure of Myotismon from his body left Oikawa with barely any life for himself, but he was able to witness the final battle between all of the DigiDestined from around the world against MaloMyotismon. After the evil Digimon was finally defeated, Cody went back to the World of Dreams through the rip that was created in the barrier between the worlds, and tried to bring Oikawa to the Digital World. Thanks to his best friend's son, he finally got an actual glimpse Digital World, and met the Digimon he had seen so long ago in the video game he once played with Henry, Datirimon, who joyfully announced that he was Oikawa's partner Digimon. Unfortunately, Oikawa's body was so badly weakened that despite being only inches away, he was unable to enter the world that he so badly aspired to reach. Knowing that he had little time left to live, Oikawa sincerely apologized to the DigiDestined for what he had done, and expressed regret that he'd never allowed himself to open up to others, as it was part of the reason he'd become such a miserable person and was so easily exploited. He then proceeded to use the power of the world of dreams to repair the damaged Digital World with his own being, changing his dying body and soul into data (shown in the form of a swarm of glowing iridescent butterflies). His spirit lives on as a part of the Digital World itself. Aftermath With Oikawa cleared of all charges and Cafferty arrested for treason, Oikawa is remember as hero to the Digital World and forgiven for his actions, with Whitburne and Norstein agreeing to cover up his mistakes and agree to keep it a secret. Three years later, the cover-up papers is discovered by Speaker Daniel Gardecki after being given them from an unknown source and then is exposed to the public. An investigation began and lead to Whitburne's impeachment and Norstein going on the run and off the grid, though Cafferty still remains in prison for his actions. Relationships Allies *Myotismon - Allied Host turned Enemy *Arkuenkimon - Servant *Mummymon - Servant *The Daemon Corps **Daemon - Ally **MarineDevimon - Ally † **SkullSatamon - Ally † **LadyDevimon - Ally † *Mark Cafferty - Benefactor and Ally Enemies *The DigiDestined **Davis Monaghan - Enemy **Ken Ichabod - Pawn turned Enemy **Cody Hill - Enemy **Yolei Irvine - Enemy **Tai Kamden - Enemy **Matt Jordans - Enemy **Sora Taylor - Enemy **Izzy Issacs - Enemy **Mimi Thatch - Enemy **Joe Kingston - Enemy **Tom Norstein - Enemy **Zoe Norstein - Enemy **Satsuma Rentaro - Enemy *DATS **Sara Jean Aubrey - Enemy **Louis Mayden - Enemy *Relena - Ally turned Enemy Category:Digimon Villains Category:Tragic Category:Kidnapper Category:Cataclysm Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed